Molly Allens
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#87cefa; color:#ffffff;" | Description |- | Japanese: | Maki Aren |- | Kanji: |マキ·アレン |- | Alternate Names: |Molly Evans(Undercover) Blind Girl Victim of Crash 212 |- | Appears in: |Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Typhoon, White Out |- | Age: |11(Fortune Cup) 12(WRGP) 13(Team 5Ds Future) 21(Finale Timeskip) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#87cefa; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Status: | Deceased |- | Relatives: | Kira Allens(Sister) Lillian Allens(Mother; deceased) Paxton Allens(Father) Jenatte Carls(Stepmother) |- | Gender: | Female |- | Deck: | Aquarium |} Molly Allens Molly Allens,(マキ·アレン Aren Maki), is the younger sister of Kira Allens and has the nickname Blind Girl from the Fortune Cup Tournament when she revealed she was visually impaired. Molly possesses the same powers that Luna and Akiza possess; the ability to see( in her case, hear ) Duel Spirits and the power to bring to life monsters and the effect of the Duel Monsters cards. She attained her ability to see Duel Spirits when she was four or five years old, and her psychic powers when she was at the hospital after discovering she was blind. The last good thing she ever saw before going blind was her first two cards, Mystic Delphinidae and a Field Spell, Portal to Atlantis. Molly's Deck consists of the creatures she saw at the aquarium before she went blind. All her cards are braille and white, with the exception of her Mystic Delphinidae and Portal to Atlantis. The only way to see her monsters is when she is dueling, because Kira decided that since she can't see her cards, there would be no point of having the pictures, but the designs of her cards are recorded in Kira's notebook. Design Before Kira left for school, Molly had long black hair that Kira would fix into pigtails or a ponytail. After the hospital incident, Kira cut her hair shorter to cover up her identity. Her original blue eyes are now a cloudy gray(almost white) color without pupils. Molly has short black hair with a lock of hair tied on the right side of her head. She has a short sleeve jacket with a very low opening being held by a circle, revealing the long purple shirt underneath. She usually wears a short skirt with a green line across the bottom, black leggings, and white toms. The symbol on the circle is a star similar to the Dark Magician Girl's star on her outfit. Her Duel Disk was designed by her sister to fit her needs. It is a cyan dolphin shaped Duel Disk that have braille on the surface and has a mechanism installed to help her duel. When activated, it is suppose to look like a dolphin jumping out of the water. Her motorcycle helmet, also designed by Kira, is dark and light blue wave design that is half and half on the helmet. Personality Molly is a determined but fragile girl who was very cautious of her surrounding after losing her sight and depends on her sister to protect her because she can't see. She wishes that Kira would act the same she did before she lost her sight and tries to make Kira laugh everyday. Unlike most assumptions about people with problems with everyday routines, Molly does not like to be looked down at just because she can't see and won't hesitate to fight back. Molly enjoys interacting with her Duel Spirits and would sometimes be left alone in a room to have private conversations with them. She wants to duel more often since her first experience at the Fortune Cup. Biography 'Childhood' Molly was a child up for adoption at the hospital that Kira and her family were at for Kira's sister's delivery. Unfortunately, Kira's biological sister died, and her parents did not want to upset her, so they managed to set up a quick adoption to cover up the death of her sister. (In the dubbed version, Molly was picked out by her mother without consolidating with their father.) Molly had always been fascinated with dueling and always watched Kira duel her friends when they came over and wanted to become a famous Duelist when she grew up. But everything changed when she was 6. 'Crash 212' Molly was crossing the street with Kira when a car came speeding towards them. Kira took the impact and was sent flying into the middle of the street. Despite that her sister told her to run, she tried to reach her sister, but was almost killed by a truck that was driving straight toward her. When she woke up, she couldn't see, but she assumed that it was night and went back to sleep, but she experienced this for three nights straight and was starting to get confused. Once she finally got a hold of someone, she was shocked that she was blind. She requested for her purse, and while she was looking for her two cards, her father said to not worry because it wasn't her fault, but Kira's. She started to shaking wildly, looking like she was having a seizure, so her father ran to find a doctor while the nurse was trying to take her bag, but she cried out "NO!" and water suddenly spawned from her Portal to Atlantis card. She was suddenly surrounded by a small bubble and her Mystic Rain Dolphin suddenly appeared and said only a person that truly cares about her can surpass the bubble barrier and can free her from her bound. She was rescued by Kira and the field spell diminished down to a simple puddle of water. After all the commotion had cleared, Molly returned back to the hospital to recover and to start learning how to read braille. She was crushed because without her sight, she won't be able to duel. Kira then had an idea of having her deck in braille and how Molly could become the very first blind duelist in the world. After Kira left, Molly kept learning and studying about Duel Monsters and Dueling through braille books Kira managed to type. 'Pre-Teen Life' After Kira left, she was left alone with her nurse and her father. Her father strictly told her that Kira was no longer part of the family and that Molly is not allowed to have any sort of contact with her whatsoever. He also said that no dueling will be allowed in this household because he was paying for her treatment and equipment. Despite his demands and orders, the nurse secretly let her have contact with Kira through emails and short phone calls she managed to arrange. She was also able to teach Molly about dueling, being a Duelist herself before becoming a nurse. After departing from the hospital, she was having trouble making her way through the house and was mostly bumping into everything. She unfortunately met her soon-to-be-stepmother while figuring out how to get back to her room. She hated her from the start, and hated her even more when she discovered that her father was planning to marry her. She sent Kira an urgent email telling her the whole story and begged her to please come and take her away from this place. The night Kira was heading over, she had kicked Jenette by accident while making her way to the door, which Jenette took was an event of violence. Jenette took her outside to lecture her and slap some sense into her. Right when Jenette was hollering rather loudly toward Molly, Kira had just arrived. Since Molly couldn't see, she didn't know what happened to Kira's arm and Jenette. After Kira left the note on top of her unconscious stepmother, she helped Molly onto her Duel Runner and they both sped off to her apartment building. 'Fortune Cup' Before the Fortune Cup started, Leo and Luna saw Molly sitting on Kira's Duel Runner. What looked like she was looking through her deck, she was actually reading her deck's descriptions to prepare for her first duel in the Fortune Cup. During Kira's duel against Atrum Deason, she was fascinated with what she was hearing, but not too thrilled about the name the crowd was calling her sister. After Kira's duel was over, she made her way to the area to have her first duel duel against Colette. Luna identified her cards as being over-protective and unused, which Molly took as a compliment because her Mystic Rain Dolphin overheard her. During her duel against Colette, Colette wanted to know why she had an earphone piece in her ear and why she took so long to place a card or order an attack. Molly revealed that she was visually impaired, which she had to translate to Colette that she was a blind person, surprising Colette and the entire crowd. At that point, she was preparing to syncro-summon her Aqua Marine Dragon, which ended up splashing the entire crowd with water. Fortunately, the crowd didn't put two and two together that she was a Psychic-Duelist. After she defeated Colette, she ran quickly toward the door opening, where she almost crashed into Kira. During Yusei's turbo duel against Greiger, she was interested with Turbo Dueling and wanted to be able to Turbo Duel one day. At that moment, they called Kira up to duel Yusei. After hearing that Kira had lost and had disappeared during the final attack, she was concerned where she was and how she was suppose to make her way to the arena. A few minutes after announcing the next duel, she was in a panic mood on how she was going to make her way to the arena, but was later greeted by a staff member who was told to escort her to the arena. Once realizing that Akiza was her opponent, she could hear people's whispers and concerns about an 11 year old dueling against a Psychic-Duelist. Her Mystic Rain Dolphin then said that the duel spirits will protect her and so will Aqua Marine Dragon. People noticed that Molly wasn't getting any physical damage like the other two Duelists and started to think she was a some kind of monster. Throughout the duel, Akiza summoned Black Rose Dragon and Molly summoned her Aqua Marine Dragon. Category:Family Category:G3 (5D's)